


The Way Things Are Supposed To Be

by readingwarrior1



Series: My Way [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: A mix of both manga and anime, M/M, OOC, Tea/Anzu bashing in later chapters, Teenage Mokuba and Noa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readingwarrior1/pseuds/readingwarrior1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in ancient Egypt people's fate's were decide by things called Shadow Games.</p><p>Shadow Games were played with real magic and monsters with the loser giving up his very life and soul.</p><p>One day the Shadow Games got out of hand and almost destroyed the world if it wasn't for a young Pharaoh giving up his memories and life to seal the shadows away.</p><p>But when a young boy solves the Millennium Puzzle he unknowingly releases the shadows once more.</p><p>Do not fear however for the Pharaoh sealed his spirit within the puzzle and will risk everything to protect the boy and their new found friends.</p><p>And maybe find love along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way Things Are Supposed To Be

**Author's Note:**

> I saw quite a few authors who tried their hands at stories like this before but they haven't updated in ages so I think I'll give it a try myself.
> 
> By the way does anyone know what Honda/Tristan x Otogi/Duke's as well as Mai x Shizuka/Serenity's shipping names are?
> 
> Because I might put them as well if enough people ask me.
> 
> one more thing underscore's are when someone's mocking what another person said.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After eight long years a young boy finally completes a puzzle he found gathering dust in the back of his families game shop.
> 
> Not knowing the power he has unleashed upon the world as we know it.

_There is a history of games._

_Game history is interwoven with human history, starting in the Egyptian empire 5,000 years ago._

_Ancient games foretold the future for citizens and kings alike._

_As games were played, people's fate were decided in magical ceremonies._

_These were what was once known as..._

_... **Shadow Games**._

____________________________________________________________________________________

It's a normal sunny school day in Domino High located somewhere in Japan.

The bell has just rang signaling time for lunch as many students rush out of their classrooms to meet up with their friends and to play sports.

Except for one.

"Hey Yugi" a boy calls to the lone teenager "quit playing games by yourself and come play basket ball with us for once." he continued as soon as he had the other's attention.

"That's okay" Yugi said in a slightly sad voice "My team would just lose."

Shrugging the boy left to join with the others.

 _'I wish someone would my kind of games with me for once'_ Yugi thought dejectedly to himself  _'I always bring a lot in my book bag but...'_

"I know!" he said cheering up suddenly and started rummaging through his bag and pulling out a golden box with all sorts of symbols and carvings all around it "I'll finish THAT today! The Puzzle my Grandpa gave me!"

 _'My greatest treasure is in this box but it has to be kept secret.'_ Yugi believed to have thought to himself  _'This riddle is a hint! It's something that you see but have never seen before! Do you know what it is?'_

"The answer is.." just then a hand grabbed the box off the table and out of the small boy's reach.

Yugi looked up to see who did it and was slightly scared to see...

...Jounouchi Katsuya and Hiroto Honda the biggest troublemakers in the entire school!

"What are you talking to yourself about now Yugi?" Honda said as he held the box still out of the shorter boy's reach "You win first place for being creepy. 'Your greatest treasure?! Something that you see ,but have never seen before?!'"

"Give it back Honda!" Yugi said as he tried to grab the puzzle back "Give it back!"

"Hey Jounouchi!" the brunette called to his friend and tossed the box "Catch!"

"AH!" Yugi yelled in worry "Be careful!"

"Sheesh!" Jou said as he caught the box with one hand and started tossing it gently in the air and catching it again "Only a girl would care about a stupid box. Watching you makes me sick and pisses me off!! I think it's time someone taught you how to be a man!"

"You want your girly box back?!" Jou finally stopped playing one person catch and got all up in Yugi's face "Then come at me with everything you have!"

"BUT I HATE FIGHTING!!" the small boy yelled.

"OW!" the blonde exclaimed with his fingers in his ears "You may not have guts but you do have a loud voice."

"So can I have my box back now?" Yugi asked shyly holding out his hand expectantly.

"No way!" Honda said with an evil grin.

"What's in here that's so special anyway?" Jou said as he opened the lid for a peek.

"You can look but please don't lose anything!" the smallest occupant in the room said out of worry "It's very important to me!"

Once he saw what was inside Jou was NOT impressed.

"How lame." he said as he tossed it back to Honda.

Before the brunette could catch it however...

..."If it's so lame then give it back to Yugi!" a girl scolded as she caught the box.

"ANZU!" Yugi cheered as he saw his only friend.

"MAZAKI!" Jou and Honda yelled fear of the female.

"Bullies who pick on the weak," she didn't notice Yugi's flinch at being called weak "are the ones who are truly lame!" she yelled furious at how her childhood friend was being treated "Now get out of here before I tell a teacher or even the principal that you were messing with one of the star students*. AGAIN!"

"What a meddling girl!" Honda exclaimed in anger as he rushed out of the room.

"You'll pay for this! Don't forget!" Jou yelled as he followed his brunette friend.

"Here you are Yugi." Anzu said as she handed back the box "It's important to you right?"

"Yeah, thanks!" the boy exclaimed in delight at having his puzzle back "But that was incredible! One word from you and they took off!"

"Yeah well, if you don't knock them down every once in a while they tend to get big-headed." she answered somewhat smugly "But you do have to learn to stand up for yourself Yugi. You can't keep letting others treat you like a doormat.

"Almost all the guys here are the same. I noticed they were passing to the girls quite a bit and realized they were peeking up our skirts whenever we made our shots!" she ranted.

"That doesn't seem right." the boy said with a frown not really affected by the though of female underwear.

"So I quit and came back inside." Anzu said to her friend "Never play basketball in a skirt!"

A brief pause of silence.

"So what's in the box anyway?" the brunette asked as she pointed to said object.

"That's right!" Yugi exclaimed in realization "I never told you about this have I? I'll show you if you promise to keep it a secret!"

"Of course I'll keep it a secret!" she said in excitement.

Yugi removed the lid to reveal...

...What looked like solid gold puzzle pieces!

"Wow!" Anzu exclaimed in awe as she took a couple of pieces to examine them "Pretty! Are they real gold?" 

"Yep!" Yugi said " My family runs a game a shop so we sell unusual games from all around the world. One day I found this in the back collecting dust so I took it for myself!

My grandpa said he found on one of archaeological digs in Egypt so it's going to be a memento!"

 _'A memento...?'_ Anzu thought with sadness snapping back to reality but not catching anything else "Your grandpa died?! That really does make it special then."

"Grandpa said he found it in an ancient ruin in Egypt!" Yugi exclaimed not paying attention to Anzu's belief that his grandpa is dead.

"Egypt?" Anzu asked once snapping back to reality "Really?"

"Yeah!" Yugi nodded as he pointed the symbols "You see these carvings? They're called hieroglyphs-the ancient language of Egypt.

I bet they say something like:  _ **'Whoever solves this puzzle will have their deepest desire.'**_ I probably sound like I'm dreaming though."

He glanced at Anzu.

"You're laughing aren't you?" he asked seeing the look on her face "I've only told you so please keep it a secret?!" Yugi begged putting his hands together in a prayer like way.

"Eh? No way!" she responded waving her hands "I totally understand! You can trust me! So what IS your wish anyway?"

"Now THAT part is and absolute secret!" he answered with a wink.

-=+Meanwhile: Jou and Honda+=- 

"That girl makes me so mad!" Jou yelled in fury as he and Honda walked down the hall "Whose a bully?! All we were doing is teaching that punk how to be a man!" 

Honda was about to respond when...

...They both bumped into a really tall and scary looking boy with a hall monitor band around his upper arm.

Honda was scared shitless of the boy while Jou was just shocked at how tall he was. 

"What was that about bullying?" the scary teen demanded. 

"None of your business-" Jou was cut off when Honda put a hand over the blonde's mouth-and nose.

"Nothing!" the brunette tried covering for his friend "We weren't saying anything!" 

"Bullying is wrong." the hall monitor said as he turned and left.

"That is so true!" Honda fearfully agreed.

The brunette released the breath he was holding as he looked to Jou.

"Are you crazy Jou?!" he said in yell-whisper type of voice as he finally released his friend "Do you have any ideas of who that guy was?! That's Ushio! You know the guy who makes ALL the school rules?! The student that has even teachers and the principal afraid of him?!"

Honda turned to where the one now known as Ushio was standing to see...

...That the coast was clear and released Jou's mouth.

"YOU JERK!!" Jou exclaimed bopping Honda on the head "I couldn't breathe!"

The blonde then turned his attention to where Ushio left "You better watch your back Ushio!" he yelled "I'm gonna get yo one of these days!"

Jou then took his frustration out on a nearby wall "Why is life so dull?" he asked no one in particular as he kicked said wall.

The blonde suddenly perked up slightly remembering what he did earlier "That reminds me!" he said as he pulled something out of his pocket "I snuck something out of Yugi's box earlier."  


"Really?" Honda asked "What?"

Jou opened his hand to reveal... 

...A golden puzzle piece with the Eye of Horus** on it.

"It's a puzzle piece." Jou answered "So if he's missing this one little piece he won't be able to complete it!"

"AWSOME!!" Honda yelled in awe and respect it "Great work Jounouchi!"

"Now I'll just take this," the blonde said as he readied himself... "and do this!"...and threw the piece out of nearby open window...that was directly above the school pool.

"That's amazing!" Honda said with an evil chuckle as the piece fell with a *sploosh* into the aforementioned pool.

 _'_ _Treasure...'_ Jou thought to himself  _'he talks like a girl...and that's what bugs the most about him!'_

-=+After School+=- 

The final bell has just rung and we can see and hear students saying their goodbyes... 

...except for-once again-a lone boy. 

"Time to head home and finish that puzzle." Yugi thought out loud as he passed the school gates. 

"Hey!" a voice called to him "Are you Yugi Mouto?" it asked.

Yugi turned around to see...

...the scariest teen he had ever seen leaning against the wall as if waiting for someone!

"Yes...?" he answered uncertainly. 

"My name is Ushio." the scary teen said "I'm the hall monitor and I want to ask you something."

"Okay...?" the short boy said still cautious of the taller.

"Have some of the other students been bullying you?" Ushio asked.

"HUH?! N-no not at all!" Yugi defended far to quickly and loudly and hurriedly turned to head home.

"Hold on!" Ushio called stopping Yugi in his tracks "Victims often defend their attackers! So I've been investigating."

Ushio then grabbed Yugi by the shoulders and said "You don't have to worry about anything anymore because from now on I'm going to be your personal bodyguard!"

Yugi didn't know how to react so he did the first thing he could think of...

..."There really is nothing like that happening to me." he lied the best he could "So thanks but no thanks!"

Yugi then proceeded to race home before anything else happened.

Not knowing just what was in store for him the following day.

-=+The Kame Game Shop+=-

"I'M..." Yugi started at the top of his lungs before...

..."Hey Yugi!" a familiar female voice called.

"Anzu!" the boy exclaimed in happy surprise "What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd stop by and play a few games." she answered "I haven't been here in ages." 

"Well what are we doing outside?" Yugi asked rhetorically as he held the door opened for his childhood friend.

"Welcome!" an old man greeted them as he appeared out of nowhere. 

"AHHH!!" Anzu yelled in fright. 

"Don't you know it's rude to scream at people?" the old man asked after she had calmed down. 

"H-hello." Anzu greeted nervously as before turning to Yugi and whispering slightly harsh but still loud enough for Solomon to hear "I thought you said that puzzle was memento of your grandfather Yugi! What's going on?!"

"Huh?" the short boy said in slight confusion-while ignoring his grandpa's exclamation of not being dead yet-before understanding dawned on him "Oh, that! I said it WAS going to be memento!"

"By the way," Solomon said getting the two teen attention once more "You've grown since the last time I've seen you Anzu." 

"Thank you." she said.

"Especially around the bust." the old man continued creeping her out "Almost at the 32" mark?"

Anzu laughed nervously while thinking  _'What is wrong with this old man?'_

"Anzu!" Yugi called to the brunette as he ran up the stairs "Let's go work on puzzles in my room. Can you bring us a couple of iced teas Grandpa?"

"What's that?" Solomon called to his grandson just as he reached the stairwell "You STILL haven't given up on that Puzzle?"

"Why would I?" Yugi asked his grandpa in skeptical tone.

"Because my boy!" Solomon all but yelled "The millennium puzzle is beyond human understanding! AND it has all sorts of unsavory rumors and the like about it! It's much to hard for a sixteen year old boy to complete!"

"Rumors?" Anzu asked worried.

"That's right!" Yugi's grandfather answered "The millennium puzzle was discovered at the beginning of the twentieth century when a team of British archaeologists removed it from a pharaoh's tomb in the Valley of the Kings. Afterwards all those in the team died mysterious deaths And with a final breath the final one said  _'The Shadow Games...'_ "

"That puzzle suddenly sounds dangerous!" Anzu said in fright "You probably shouldn't mess with it anymore Yugi."

"What are the Shadow Games?" the aforementioned boy said as he ignored his friend "They sound cool!"

"Rumor has it that the hieroglyph's say this:  _'Whoever solves shall inherit my dark knowledge and power.'_ " Solomon said as he pointed at some of the symbols on the box.

"I knew it!" Yugi yelled in joy "It DOES grant your wish! Now I'm even more determined to solve it!"

"Now Yugi," Solomon said trying-and failing-to grab the box from the boy's hands "Perhaps you should hand it over. Who knows how much a person would pay for such an artifact!"

"No way!" Yugi yelled keeping the box out of his grandpa's reach "You just want to sell it!"

"GRR! GIVE IT HERE!" Solomon yelled as he started chasing Yugi around the shop.

"NO WAY!" Yugi yelled just as loudly "THIS IS GOING TO BE A MEMENTO OF MY GRANDPA!"

"BUT I'M NOT DEAD YET!" said old man responded.

Anzu just stared in on bemusement.

-=+Later That Night+=-

Yugi-having finished his homework just a few hours ago-was trying to solve the puzzle.

Unfortunately...

..."I always get stuck at this part." the boy said tiredly as he eyelids started to get heavier and heavier until...

...Plop...

...He fell asleep at the desk he was sitting at.

-=+The Next Day+=-

It was lunch time the following day and everyone had already left to go hang out with their friends and play sports...

...Except for-once again-Yugi Mouto.

"*YAWN* I'm so sleepy!" the sixteen year old said trying-and succeeding-for the most part anyway-to keep his eyes open "I shouldn't have stayed up so late working on that puzzle."

"Hey Yugi!" a voice called snapping the short boy out of his daze.

He turned to see who was talking to him and saw...

...The strange guy from yesterday!

"Could I borrow a moment of your time?" Ushio asked.

-=+Behind the School+=-

"Where are we going Ushio-san?" Yugi asked as he followed the hall monitor.

"Just keep following me." he answered "I'm sure you'll be pleased."

When they FINALLY arrived to wherever Ushio was taking him he gasped in shock and no small amount of horror as there lying against a wall bruised and bloody were none other than...

..."Jounouchi-kun! Honda-kun!" Yugi yelled as he ran over to said boys.

"I told you didn't I?" Ushio answered for the groaning boys "I'm your bodyguard from now on so I decided to teach these two a lesson! One that won't be so easy to forget!"

"T-that's..." Yugi stuttered to say "THAT'S AWFUL! THIS IS TO MUCH USHIO!"

Yugi then turned his attention back to Jou and Honda "Are you two alright?" he asked concerned.

"Are you happy Yugi?" Jou asked in accusing voice.

"You're wrong!" the short boy said "Do you really think I would ask for this sort of thing?!" 

"Move aside Yugi!" Ushio said him away "I'm not done punishing them yet!"

He then proceeded to kick Jounouchi in the gut once and was about to do it again but... 

..."STOP!!" Yugi yelled moving to block the injured boys from anymore pain. 

"What the-?!" Ushio said confused "Don't tell me you're protecting these guys! Not when you finally have the chance to pay them back for everything they've done to you! Go on punch them! Kick them!" 

"I WON'T DO THAT TO MY FRIENDS!!" Yugi screamed at the top of his lungs making Jou perk up in surprise.

"Are you for real?!" Ushio said with a laugh "You call these guys you're friends?! After they bullied you everyday?"

"But they weren't bullying me!" Yugi defended "They were trying to teach me how to be a man!"

"Whatever you say!" Ushio responded "But you still have to pay me."

"What?!" Yugi asked dumbfounded.

"That's right!" the hall monitor answered with an evil smirk "And for everything that's happened you owe me 200,000 yen!"

"200,000 yen?!!" Yugi repeated in astonishment 

"For 200,000 yen you get to hit these guys whenever you want!" Ushio answered "Doesn't that sound like a good deal to you?"

Yugi didn't say anything else and just looked at the ground in sadness.

"What's this?" Ushio asked when he didn't receive a response "You're not satisfied until I hurt them more?"

"NO!!" Yugi yelled as he held out his arms as if to shield Jou and Honda from anymore of Ushio's brutality "Pleas don't hurt them anymore! If you're going to beat up someone then...LET THAT PERSON BE ME!!"

Jou was once again shocked at Yugi's declaration.

"You're not just strange!" Ushio said with a smirk "You're crazy!"

The hall monitor than picked up Yugi up by his school jacket and said "Normally I don't beat those weaker and smaller than me. But this isn't bullying it's a warning if you don't pay up!"

The hall monitor than proceeded to punch and kick Yugi until he couldn't move anymore while Jounouchi looked on helplessly.

 _'W-why are you protecting us...?'_ the blonde thought _'You should've just stayed quiet like you always do. Because then you wouldn't be getting hurt like this!'_

 _'I made a wish on the puzzle...'_ Yugi thought despite the pain  _'"I wish for friends" friends I can depend on who can depend on me...no...matter...what.'_ and with that last thought Yugi fell into a state of half-consciousness.

"I'll leave you like this." Ushio said with one last kick to Yugi's gut "You better have my money tomorrow or else. And remember it's 200,000 yen!" the hall monitor then pulled out a knife and gave it a lick "Break your word and this will be your next lesson."

 _'Ushio is such a creep.'_ Yugi thought  _'He's the worst type of person there is! But there isn't much I can dod about it. He's big and powerful and I wouldn't be able to touch him in a hundred years! So I guess giving him my money is the only way after all.'_

-=+That Night at the Kame Game Shop+: Yugi's Room=- 

"1,656 yen..." Yugi said once he was done counting the money in his bank while his face was covered in bandages "That's nowhere NEAR enough!"

Unconsciously Yugi began to play with his puzzle "What should I do?" he asked himself "If I don't pay he'll beat me even worse then before."

"AH!" he yelled in shock as he finally a *CLICK* from the puzzle drew his attention "What am I doing?" he asked himself  as he placed the puzzle back on the desk "This is no time to be working on a puzzle!"

 _'I can't think of anything else at the moment though.'_ Yugi thought to himself picking the puzzle up again  _'And working on puzzles always did make me feel better!'_

After a just a few minutes*** and a BUNCH of clicking noises Yugi gave a silent 'ah' of surprise as he a new piece went into the puzzle**** "It went in!" he said in excitement "NOW I get it! After you put THIS piece in you give this part a half-turn..." YUgi trailed off focusing more on the puzzle then ever before.

 _'It's strange'_ he thought to himself  _'But the puzzle seems easier tonight despite the fact I feel terrible.'_

After a few more minutes of nothing but the click-clack noise of putting the puzzle together Yugi couldn't help but gasp in excitement after realizing...

...There was just one more piece to go! 

 _'I-I'VE DONE IT!?'_ he thought in amazement _'One more piece. It just needs that last piece and I'd have FINALLY completed the puzzle!'_

Yugi reached a hand out towards the box to fell...

...Nothing.

 _'Huh?!'_ he thought in confusion as he turned his head to see if what he feared was true...

... _'IT'S GONE?!!'_

"IT'S GONE!!" Yugi yelled in a complete panic as he searched his room "THE FINAL PIECE IS MISSING!! I MUST'AVE DROPPED IT SOMEWHERE!!"

After what had to be more than an hour at least Yugi gave up and sat back down at his desk clearly upset over not having found the missing puzzle piece.

 _'The puzzle.'_ Yugi thought sadly as he gazed at the incomplete object  _'I'll never be able to solve the puzzle which means I'll never get my wish.'_

Yugi then banged his fists on the table and started to cry not even noticing when his grandpa came in to check up on him.

Solomon walked up behind him trying to keep quiet until he saw the nearly complete puzzle.

"Whoa ho!" the old man yelled in joy and amazement "You actually solved the Millennium Puzzle!"

"No I didn't." Yugi corrected sadly "A piece is missing so I couldn't complete it after all."

"Let me see." Solomon said as he picked up the puzzle with a chuckle "Yugi, you've put all of your heart and soul into this puzzle since the day you picked it up eight years ago so you should really have more faith."

"Huh?" Yugi said confused.

"Your wish WILL be granted." Solomon continued as he held out his closed hand out to Yugi.

Yugi's grandpa then opened up his fist to reveal...

...THE MISSING PUZZLE PIECE!

Yugi's eyes beagn to well up with happy tears as he tackled his grandfather shouting 'thank you' over and over again.

"You're quite welcome." Solomon said as soon as his grandson calmed down "However I wasn't the one who found it."

Yugi looked at his grandfather in confusion.

"A friend of yours came by earlier this evening and even though there was no rain he was soaked to the bone." Solomon explained "He's the one who found it and asked me to give it to you."

 _'Who could it have been!?'_ Yugi thought to himself  _'Whoever it is I owe them a huge thank you!'_

 _'He told me EVERYTHING.'_ Solomon thought to himself upset that there were people who would cause harm to his beloved grandson while Yugi tossed the now returned piece in the and catching it again  _'Said his name was Jounouchi but asked me not to tell you. I KNEW there was a reason I should've been worried about the bruises on your face! He said a thug named Ushio was threatening you. I'll just put the money in his bag. I know it's a lot but if it can help make your life slightly easier then it'll be worth it.'_

"Good night Yugi." Solomon said once Yugi settled down enough to sit back at his desk as he left his grandson's room.

"Good night Grandpa." Yugi called back "And thank you."

Once the door was closed Yugi looked at the two items in his hands.

In the right was the still incomplete puzzle.

And in the left was the final puzzle piece.

 _'Finally.'_ Yugi thought with slightly shaking hands  _'I'm finally going to complete the puzzle!'_

As he brought the two closer together his heart was pounding so loud it was a wonder that his grandpa hasn't rushed back into his room yet.

*CLICK*

-=+With Solomon+=-

 _'Ho ho. I'm AMAZED that he completed the Millennium Puzzle.'_  Solomon thought with pride as he walked to his own room to get ready for bed _'But that's my grandson for you. It's written in the_ _ **'Book of the Dead'** that the one who solves the Millennium Puzzle becomes the guardian of right and will pass justice onto evildoers. The one who will inherit... **'the Shadow Games'** '_

-=+Back with Yugi+=-

As soon as Yugi placed the final in it's slot something...strange happened.

A bright light shined itself upon Yugi's forehead and he suddenly felt a surge of power he KNOWS he never had before and then everything went black.

-=+Yami in Yugi's Body+=-

 _'Finally.'_ a figure who looked like Yugi but with a few differences thought to himself  _'After thousands of years I'm finally free!'_

"Let's see what we can gather from my savior shall we?" the man thought to himself as he dragged his mind into their now shared mind.

After gathering the information he needed Yami-for that is what he decided to call himself should he ever meet Yugi face to face-decided to make this Ushio fool suffer for hurting HIS hikari.

-=+In the Schoolyard+=- 

"What does that punk think he's doing?" a certain corrupted hall monitor asked out loud as he was waiting for someone to show themselves "Calling me out here in the middle of the night!"

Ushio checked his surroundings when he suddenly felt as if he was being watched and turned his head quickly to see...

...Yugi sitting on one of the schoolyard lunch tables*****.

"I'm glad you could join me Ushio." 'Yugi' said with a creepy smile and dark glint in his eyes. 

"Whatever!" Ushio said with a glare "Are you going to be a good boy and give me my money or am I going to have to teach you another lesson?!"

"I have the money AND I raised it to 400,000 yen." 'Yugi' said taking out an envelope from one of his pockets but snatched it back just as Ushio was about to grab from his hands "But it would be boring to just hand it over." 

"WHAT?!" Ushio asked outraged. 

"Let's play a game first!" 'Yugi' said ignoring the death glare he was receiving.

"A game?!" Ushio went from outraged to incredulous at 'Yugi's' suggestion.

"But not just any game a shadow game!" he continued "How about it? You win and get 400,000 yen! Sound good?"

"Okay then." Ushio said with a greedy glint in his eyes "You're on!"

And before Ushio knew he was hanging from a rope on the school roof.

\---GAME START!---

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ushio yelled in shock he grabbed onto the rope with both hands and saw 'Yugi' tied to the same rope only few feet away on the other side with a line of cards between them.

"The rules are simple." 'Yugi' started an explanation "We each take turns flipping over the cards and depending on the cards value one person goes up while the other goes down. The first to the top wins!"

"Got it! I'll go first!" Ushio said as he reached for the nearest card "Ten of diamonds! I hope you're ready to fall Yugi!"

The hall monitor counted ten paces as he climbed higher while 'Yugi' dropped lower. 

'Yugi' picked up his own card "I also got a ten." he said calmly enraging Ushio as he himself was lowered while 'Yugi' climbed higher.

Ushio picked his next card which was the two of spades "I'm catching up to you!" he said arrogantly. 

'Yugi's next card was Queen of Spades. 

On and on it went until 'Yugi' was standing right on top of the roof with Ushio holding onto the rope for dear life. 

"You better pick a good one." 'Yugi' taunted "I'm one step away from the prize!"

"Be quiet!" Ushio yelled " This next card will be the one to turn the around!"

Unfortunately Ushio picked a joker.

"To bad." 'Yugi' pretty much sing-songed "Joker is a miss! My turn now."

"Don't mes with me! YOU HAD THIS FIXED FROM THE BEGINNING DIDN'T YOU?!" the hall monitor yelled in fury.

'Yugi' just smirked and ignored him while he picked...

..."Ace of Diamonds. Victory is mine." 'Yugi' taunted once again.

"SHUT UP!" Ushio yelled in fury once more and started climbing the rope.

"Breaking the rules are we?" 'Yugi' said in faux disappointed tone "If you do that you will meet with a horrible fate."

"QUIET!" Ushio yelled now completely blind with rage as he aimed to punch 'Yugi'...

...Who dodged and started to fall...backwards?

"I knew you couldn't obey the rules." he said while doing the above.

"THAT'S RIGHT! FALL!" Ushio yelled as he tore the rope in half with a dark laugh so 'Yugi wouldn't have anything supporting him as he continued to fall.

The hall monitor continued climbing the roof until he reached...

...The deck of playing cards!

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Ushio yelled.

"The Door of Darkness has been opened!" 'Yugi' said just as the spike on the roof that Ushio was attached to fell taking the hall monitor with it.

"The **Shadow Game** shows the true character of a person." 'Yugi' continued as Ushio saw him holding onto the building with the point of the puzzle "Your own greed is what will devour you."

"W-what?!" Ushio asked in slight fear 

 _'He's bluffing!'_ the hall monitor thought  _'I'll just get wet!'_

Suddenly three large worm snake like creatures exploded from the water and swallowed him hole.

-=+The Next Day+=-

Yugi was walking to school when he saw a group was gathered around the huddled figure of Ushio who looked as if he was in catatonic state.

He was confused but decided to ask about it later as he was almost late for the first bell.

 _'I don't know why I overslept today!'_ he thought to himself  _'Maybe I shouldn't have stayed up so late. But I was finally able to complete my puzzle so it was totally worth it!'_

He was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he almost didn't hear someone call his name.

"Yo, Yugi!" he heard.

Said boy turned to see...

..."Ah, Jounouchi-kun!" the short boy greeted the blond cheerfully.

"How are you doing?" Jou asked surprising Yugi.

"Fine and you?" he responded after a seconds of debating.

"This is nothing so don't worry about it!" the blonde answered cockily "But I've been thinking. If you can have a treasure then so can I!"

Yugi looked at the blonde in surprise.

"Want to know what it is?" Jou asked.

"Yeah!" Yugi answered with an enthuiastic shake of the head.

"Here's a hint:It's something you can show but can't see." Jou.

 _'Something you can show but can't see...?'_ Yugi thought to himself confused.

"Give up?" Jou asked when Yugi had yet to give his answer "It's friendship obviously! Thanks for showing me what TRUE friends are all about!"

Yugi was once again surprised by Jou's words but that soon turned into complete joy as the brightest smile soon covered Yugi's entire face.

"OKAY!!" Yugi cheered in utter joy.

Jou, suddenly thinking about how corny he sounded, raced off with a 'see you in class!' thrown over his shoulder.

"Wait!" Yugi called out as he chased after his new friend "Jounouchi-kun you dropped a shoe!"

____________________________________________________________________________________

Preview:

Yugi: We're getting a new classmate. Isn't that awesome?

Jou: Why does he keep looking at me like that? It's kind of weirding me out.

Anzu: Isn't he the son of that famous CEO?

Next Time: The Ultimate Rival's Arrival!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY DONE!!!
> 
> That was a lot longer than I thought it would be.
> 
> I didn't realize how long the first chapter of the first volume was until just now.
> 
> Not to mention how hard it is to combine a manga chapter with an anime episode of the same series.
> 
> Hopefully the second won't be as long.
> 
> In case you're wondering WHY I'm not describing any of the characters is because you've read the manga and wath the anime so shouldn't you already KNOW what the characters look like?
> 
> True fans who stick to the manga and read it several times over would notice that changed some of the dialogue.
> 
> That's because it'd feel like copy infringement if I had them repeat everything word for word.
> 
> * I don't really know the ranking of their school but I absolutely ADORE people like Yugi so I decided to make him one of the top five students.
> 
> ** I don't know that much about ancient Egypt and hieroglyphs so if that's the wrong one be sure to let me know in a POLITE comment.
> 
> *** Yugi IS called the KING of games so I think it'd only take him a few minutes of solving puzzles
> 
> **** Am I using that word a lot or is it just me?
> 
> ***** I don't know if their schoolyard EVEN has lunch tables but this is my fic son now they do
> 
> Just so you know after this chapter the chapters and episodes are going to be out of order every now and then.


End file.
